La magie fera le reste
by Miss Perry
Summary: Alors que Chris est revenu dans le passé depuis 6 mois et que les soeurs sont en train de le questionner sur le futur, une nouvelle brèche s'ouvre dans le salon...
1. Retour innatendu

**Note de l'auteur :** J'essayerai de mettre des chapitres toutes les semaines mais je fais passer mes études de médecine avant tout !! Merci de reviewer si vous aimez bien ma story ( ou pas d'ailleurs les remarques sont constructives ^^ )

Attention dans cette story on reprend tout du début donc ne soyez pas étonnés si Bianca n'existe pas :)

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part les personnages que je crée.

**Titre:** La magie fera le reste

**Résumé : **Alors que Chris est revenu dans le passé depuis 6 mois et que les sœurs sont en train de le questionner sur le futur, une nouvelle brèche s'ouvre dans le salon...

Chapitre 1 : Retour inattendu

Cela faisait six mois que Chris était revenu dans le passé pour sauver Wyatt. La confiance que lui portait les sœurs et Léo était très restreinte voire inexistante pour ce dernier. Il savait d'avance que cela allait être dur, mais il avait quand même espéré un peu plus de soutient de la part des trois sorcières. Il était dans sa chambre aménagée au Manoir, l'ancienne chambre de Prue exactement, quand il entendit Piper l'appeler du salon. Sentant la présence de Léo dans le Manoir, ainsi que celles de Paige et Phoebe, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il s'éclipsa donc pour les rejoindre.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il

_ Ah te voilà enfin j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas entendu. Répliqua Piper

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette réunion au sommet ?

_ Nous devons parler, tous ensemble. Expliqua Phoebe

_ On doit comprendre ce qui arrive exactement à Wyatt dans le futur sinon on ne saura pas comment le sauver. Continua Paige

_ Je ne peux rien vous dire.

_ Toujours la même rengaine ! Tu ne veux pas changer de disque ? S'énerva Léo

_ Tu peux parler je te signal que c'est toi qui devrais leur faire la morale sur le pourquoi un être venant du futur ne peux rien dévoiler de ce qui s'y passe !

_ Il s'agit de MON fils Chris ! La chose que j'ai de plus précieux !

Léo s'énervait beaucoup mais Chris était habitué maintenant..

_ Alors soit tu nous dis maintenant ce qui se passe pour Wyatt soit…

_ Soit quoi, hein ? Tu vas me frapper ? M'insulter ? A quoi ça va t'avancer ?

Léo allait répliquer quand soudain une brèche apparue dans le mur près du parc où jouait Wyatt. Une jeune femme arriva, plutôt déboussolée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle fut projetée au mur par un éclair que lui avait envoyé Léo, sous l'emprise de la colère et de la peur. La jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus tenta tant bien que mal de se relever quand Léo recommença à lever les mains.

_ NON ! Hurla Chris

Mais trop tard, un autre éclair parti vers la jeune femme qui se retrouva de nouveau propulsée vers le plafond. Avant qu'elle ne chute lourdement sur le sol, Chris s'éclipsa pour la rattraper au vol et ils retombèrent tous les deux. Chris se retourna plus rapidement vers Léo.

_ STOP ! Ne la touche pas ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

_ Chris ? demanda une petite voix.

_ Emma ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Je crois…

_ Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer Chris ?! Demanda Piper d'une voix quasi hystérique.

_ Emma vient du futur comme moi !

Il aida Emma à se remettre debout. Elle semblait juste un peu étourdie après l'attaque de Léo.

_ Je suis là pour aider Chris à sauver Wyatt. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, ni à lui, ni à vous !

_ Et je suppose que tu es comme lui tu ne vas rien nous dire non plus sur le futur ? demanda Léo sur la défensive

_ Non je ne peux pas.

_ Vous nous excusez une seconde on doit parler. Dit Chris.

Il attrapa la main d'Emma et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de jeter un sort pour empêcher quiconque de les espionner, mais il pensait ensuite au pouvoir d'Emma et se trouva bête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis venue t'aider. Six mois c'est long Chris. Rien n'a changé.

_ Emma il faut juste que tu saches qu'on ne peut pas revenir dans le futur pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore de solution à ça.

_ Ah.

_ Et je ne leur ai rien dit sur ma véritable identité.

_ Quoi ?! Chris mais…

_ Moins ils en savent et mieux c'est Emma. Il faut bloquer toutes nos émotions pour Phoebe, elle est empathe.

_ Et comment je fais ça moi ?

_ Il me reste de la potion pour ça. Tiens la voilà.

Emma avala la potion puis regarda Chris.

_ Chris, ça va être dur…

_ Je sais je suis désolé mais il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qui nous sommes réellement.

_ Tu as raison s'ils comprennent ça va être très éprouvant et horrible.

_ Heu, comment on leur explique que tu es à moitié être de lumière toi aussi ?

_ Ben que l'union de Piper et Léo à donner des idées à mes parents et que me voilà…

_ Tu as raison vaut mieux pas se prendre la tête. On y retourne ? C'était ma fête juste avant que tu n'arrive.

_ C'est parti. Au fait Chris…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu m'as manqué…

_ Toi aussi. Je suis content de te savoir ici…

Ils s'éclipsèrent de nouveau dans le salon où les attendaient une longue, très longue discussion…


	2. Aracas

Chapitre 2 : Aracas

Emma et Chris se retrouvèrent donc une nouvelle fois au salon devant les trois sœurs et Léo.

_ Ah vous revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Piper.

_ Oui pourquoi on vous a tellement manqué ? Ironisa Chris

_ Pas du tout ! Répondit Léo d'un ton cinglant.

_ Stop ! On arrête ça et on parle de choses sérieuses. Et Léo par pitié arrête de t'énerver parce que ne t'es pas tout seul là et je n'ai pas envie de frapper Chris.

_ Sympa maintenant je sais que tu rêves de me frapper c'est charmant… Termina Chris.

_ Qu'arrive-t-il à Wyatt dans le futur ? Demanda Léo pour la nième fois.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?!

_ Chris dis le nous ! C'est important !

_ Je sais c'est la seule chose importante pour toi mais tu vois t'es pas tout seul comme l'a dit Phoebe et y'a d'autres personnes ici qui rêve d'avoir un futur !

_ Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton !

Tout d'un coup Emma siffla un bon coup et tout le monde se stoppa pour la regarder.

_ Oh ! Tout le monde se calme c'est quoi ce bordel ! ON est tous du même côté et ce n'est pas le moment de nous diviser maintenant ! Ca résout en rien le problème !

_ Elle marque un point Léo on se calme. Ce n'est pas en les agressant qu'ils vont nous expliquer la situation. Philosopha Phoebe.

_ Oui enfin même demandé gentiment on ne peut rien vous dire. Ca pourrait engendrer des conséquences désastreuses. Expliqua Emma calmement.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Paige, soudainement intéressée par les propos de la nouvelle venue.

_ Nous sommes ici pour tenter d'arranger le futur, par pour vous expliquer en détails ce futur, puisque qu'il changerait du tout au tout sinon ! Continua Chris.

_ Oui mais pour ça vous aller avoir besoin de notre aide et donc de notre confiance ! Et elle ne s'accorde pas sous le prétexte que vous venez pour sauver Wyatt ! S'exclama Piper.

_ Si tu me croyais une menace réelle pour ton fils Piper me laisserais-tu dormir sous ton toit ? Demanda Chris.

_ Vaut mieux avoir ses ennemis très proches que très loin. Dit Paige.

_ Génial donc vous me voyez comme une menace ! Mais ouvrez les yeux bon sang on vient d'un futur sans pitié, sans merci, sans famille, sans rien, on vient pour empêcher qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Wyatt et il vous en faut encore plus ! Le fait qu'on vienne pour arranger les choses et pour veiller sur Wyatt devrait vous faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas une menace !

_ Et bien sur on est censé vous croire sur parole alors qu'il s'agit de notre fils ?! S'énerva Léo.

_ T'as une meilleure idée pour le protéger peut être ? Parce qu'apparemment dans le futur ta méthode est pas franchement concluante ! Dit Emma.

_ Apparemment vous n'êtes pas terrible non plus sur la protection si vous n'avez plus de famille dans le futur ! Répondit Léo au tac au tac.

Alors que Chris allait répliquer, Emma fut la plus rapide.

_ La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de nous, Fondateur ! Et je t'interdis de juger nos vies et de notre intégrité ! Personne ne sait ce qu'on a vécut ici !

Elle s'éclipsa pendant que Léo restait bouche bée. Elle l'avait appelé Fondateur, et plutôt méchamment d'ailleurs…

_ C'est un être de lumière elle aussi ? Dit soudainement Paige.

_ Pourquoi t'as dis ça Léo ? On ne leur fait pas un procès… Continua Phoebe sans se préoccuper de ce qu'avait remarqué Paige.

_ Mais si Phoebe t'avais pas encore remarqué ? C'est ce qu'il aime le plus… dit Chris doucement avant de s'éclipser lui aussi.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette histoire je vais préparer le diner. Dit Piper en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont Golden Gate, Chris venait de s'éclipser aux côtés d'Emma.

_ Comment a-t-il pu oser ?! Ce Fondateur ose nous juger ! S'exclama Emma en pleurant de rage.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qu'il a dit.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Chris.

_ Je sais mais ça m'énerve qu'il agisse comme ça, de pas avoir encore réussi à les convaincre que je suis du côté des gentils …

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est borné et que toi aussi.

_ Hey j'te permets pas ! Lui dit Chris en rigolant.

_ Désolé. Répondit Emma en souriant.

_ Pff c'est pitoyable ! Dit une voix dure.

Emma et Chris se retournèrent rapidement pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, même s'ils étaient certains de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

_ Salut les amis !

_ Aracas ?! Dit Emma, surprise.

Chris ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que d'un geste de main il l'envoya contre un des poteaux du Golden Gate.

_ Vite au Manoir !!! Hurla Chris.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc au Manoir où tout le monde était en train de diner tranquillement.


	3. Attaque au Manoir

Chapitre 3 : Attaque au manoir

La petite famille dinait tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien tandis que Phoebe donnait à manger à Wyatt. Léo avait décidé de rester manger, estimant que sa conversation avec Chris et Emma était loin d'être terminée.

« Une excuse de plus pour rester plus longtemps avec son fils… » Pensa Paige.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux jeunes gens qui venaient de s'éclipser devant elle et qui parlaient à une vitesse fulgurante et en même temps.

_ Temps mort ! Hurla Piper. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?! Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ??

Mais s'était trop tard pour expliquer, Aracas avait vite retrouvé leur trace.

_ A terre ! Cria Emma

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une boule d'énergie sur Phoebe et Wyatt, Emma les poussa hors de la trajectoire grâce à sa télékinésie, mais elle fut propulsée par la boule d'énergie dans l'horloge et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

_ Emma ! Hurla Chris

Piper en profita pour le faire exploser mais il se re-matérialisa. Léo prit Wyatt avec lui, tandis que Paige et Phoebe lançait une potion sur Aracas. Cela l'amocha et il dut partir. Chris se précipita alors sur Emma qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol, gravement blessée par le démon.

_ Léo ! Appela Piper

Léo s'éclipsa avec Wyatt dans les bras.

_ C'est bon plus de dangers ?

_ Plus de dangers ce n'est pas certain on l'a pas éliminé. Dit Paige.

_ Dites ça vous dis pas qu'on sauve d'abord Emma et qu'on en reparle après ? Demanda Chris, passablement énervé par l'attitude d'ignorance du Fondateur envers eux.

_ C'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de t'énerver !

Léo s'approcha d'Emma pour la soigner, et celle-ci reprit alors connaissance assez rapidement.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Chris l'aidait à se relever.

_ Je crois. Mais c'est qui ce démon ? On aurait dit que c'était vous plus nous qu'il cherchait à chasser. Dit Phoebe.

_ C'est normal c'est nous qu'il cherche à tuer. Expliqua Chris

_ Et pourquoi ? Se risqua de demander Paige.

_ Parce qu'il vient du futur. Dit d'un ton grave Emma. Il est ici pour découvrir ce que l'on y fait et tout aller rapporter à… son maitre.

_ Son maitre ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Léo.

_ Ca c'est notre problème vous ne pouvez pas le savoir désolé. Répliqua Chris.

_ Ben pourquoi autant le tuer maintenant comme ça vous aurez le beau futur dont vous rêvez. Dit Paige.

_ C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. On ne cherche pas à le tuer en venant ici. Dit Emma

_ On cherche plutôt à le neutraliser, à l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Notre but n'est absolument pas de le tuer. Expliqua de nouveau Chris.

_ Mais si vous savez qui c'est, pourquoi vous allez à la chasse aux démons ? Autant l'atteindre tout de suite non ? Développa Phoebe.

_ Comme on vous l'a dit c'est compliqué. On doit passer par des chemins détournés pour l'atteindre.

_ Vous voyez en parlant calmement on peut arriver a quelque chose même si on ne sait pas encore ce qui arrive à Wyatt… Dit Piper en souriant.

_ Et si on peut vous aider à la chasse aux démons dites-le nous. Enchaina Paige.

_ Merci beaucoup. Répondit Emma.

_ T'en pense quoi Léo ? Demanda Phoebe.

_ Le temps nous le dira.

Léo s'éclipsa tandis que Paige rangeait tout le bazar qu'avait déclenché la bataille.

_ Heu Emma par contre pour dormir, tu … dors dans la même chambre que Chris ou …

_ Nous deux ? Dans la même chambre ? Dirent-ils ensemble

_ Ben vous êtes pas … commença Paige

_ A toi l'honneur de leur expliquer Miss Perry moi je vais me doucher ! Dit Chris.

_ Une minute ! Dit Phoebe en retenant Chris. Toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Perry. Tu me l'as dit quand tu as fait ton entrée fracassante dans le grenier.

Emma regarda alors Chris d'un regard noir.

_ Oui c'est que … Commença Chris.

_ Nous sommes cousins. Dit Emma.

_ Cousins ? Et bien moi qui pensais que Chris avait enfin une petite amie. Pas une seule fille il a ramené depuis qu'il est là. Pourtant il est joli garçon non ? Dit Phoebe.

Emma jeta alors un regard malicieux à Chris en souriant.

_ Je vais me doucher !! Lança Chris en sortant de la pièce.

_ Bon et bien je crois qu'une petite formule pour créer une chambre à Emma s'impose … dit Paige.

Elles montèrent donc à l'étage.

_ _Pour que l'on puisse accueillir Emma comme il se doit  
Qu'une nouvelle chambre fasse son apparition sous ce toit._

Les murs se mirent alors à trembler et à s'écarter, laissant apparaitre une nouvelle porte à côté de celle de Chris. Ce dernier sortit d'ailleurs de la salle de bain en serviette.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Les quatre femmes se retournèrent pour le regarder tandis que Piper lui répondit en pouffant de rire :

_ Rien on crée la chambre d'Emma.

_ Non mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?! Toute la maison à subit un tremblement de terre vous voulez vraiment attirer les démons ?? Les sermonna Chris.

_ Chris c'est bon panique pas ! Et s'il te plait va te mettre quelque chose de plus approprié sur le dos. C'est pas que je me lasse de ton corps d'Apollon mais quand même… Lui répondit Emma

Chris rentra donc dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

_ Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous l'être de lumière parano névrosé venant du futur ? Demanda Phoebe.

_ Tiens d'ailleurs c'est vrai ça comment ça se fait que vous soyez cousins avec Chris alors que c'est un être de lumière ? Questionna Piper.

_ Et bien Chris est devenu être de lumière quelques semaines seulement avant de revenir dans la passé. Mais avant de devenir être de lumière c'était mon cousin. Enfin ça l'est toujours. Vous me suivez ?

_ Je crois… Répondit Paige. C'est un peu compliqué votre histoire !

_ Dans le futur malheureusement beaucoup de choses sont compliquées …

_ Ca m'en a tout l'air. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller au P3 tôt demain et il faut encore que je couche Wyatt… Dit Piper.

_ Et moi je dois finir mon article ou sinon Elise va me tuer ! Continua Phoebe.

_ Moi j'ai un entretien pour un boulot… vaut mieux que je sois en forme !

_ Bon aller tout le monde au lit ! Ordonna Piper.

_ Heu deux secondes !! Dit tout d'un coup Phoebe. Emma, t'es mi-être de lumière mi-sorcière de ce qu'on a pu voir tout à l'heure…

Chris choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre et regarda Emma avec des yeux qui voulaient tout dire.

_ Je ne suis pas la fille de Piper et Léo si c'est ce que vous demandez. Mais apparemment leur union à donné des idées à mes parents.

_ C'es dingue ça tu te rends compte Piper t'es plus un cas isolé ! S'exclama Paige.

_ C'est bizarre… bon allons nous coucher. Il faut être en forme pour demain, surtout si le démon réattaque.

_ Bonne nuit.

Les trois sorcières allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives tandis qu'Emma et Chris étaient restés dans le couloir.

_ Alors ta chambre ? Demanda Chris.

_ Je ne suis pas encore été voir.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Un lit double avec une belle couette dans les tons rouges-orangés, des murs d'un jaune pâle discret, un dressing, un belle commode … Paige avait fait ça très bien !

_ Plutôt sympathique. Commenta Chris tout en regardant la chambre.

_ J'aime beaucoup. Il y a même un bureau pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Je sens que je vais me plaire dans cette chambre.

_ Bon et bien alors bonne nuit Em'. Lui dit Chris tout en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Chris sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne. Sans même prendre le soin de se changer, Emma s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond pendant de longues minutes, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil plutôt agité.


	4. Coeur brisé

Chapitre 4 : Cœur brisé

Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir réussi à détruire Aracas…

_Chris descend aller !!_

_Em' s'il te plait arrête d'utiliser mon esprit pour nos conversations…_

_Je ne vais pas crier dans la maison, Wyatt dort._

_Et alors ? Tu peux monter aussi tu as des jambes et tu peux même t'éclipser jusqu'à moi._

_Tu m'énerve._

_Oui oui …_

_ Chris descend tes grosses fesses on part à la chasse !

_ Arrête de crier je suis là. Piper on y va. Si on ne revient pas d'ici 24H vous pouvez vous inquiétez.

_ Très rassurant Chris bravo…

Nos deux jeunes s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre directement en enfer…

_ La déco a pas beaucoup changée dis donc… Dit Emma.

_ On devrait peut être leur dire de rajouter quelques fleurs ou des cadres photos…

_ Bon allé on arrête notre délire et on trouve ce démon puant. J'ai pas toute la journée il faut que je révise un peu.

_ Franchement cette idée d'aller à la fac me dépasse Em'. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embête avec ça.

_ Parce que quitte à être coincé dans cette dimension, autant que je m'occupe. Déjà que y'a deux mois je m'ennuyais, j'ai fait du piano dans le manoir et quand j'ai expliqué à Piper que ma mère voulait à tout prix que j'ai une vie des plus normale elle m'a prise pour sa future fille qu'elle n'aura pas …

_ Piper t'as prise pour sa fille ?

_ Ouais elle trouvait que la description que je lui avais faite de ma mère lui ressemblait beaucoup.

_ Tu jouais quoi au piano ?

_ Rien de bien spécial tu sais, je laissais mes doigts vagabonder sur les touches…

_ Tu sais ça serais bien qu'on se ré-entraîne tous les deux ça pourrait être sympa.

_ Oui mais pour l'instant t'es mignon on en reparle plus tard…

_ Pourquoi l'idée te déplait de chanter de nouveau avec moi ?

_ Non mais y'a un grand monstre gluant derrière toi et il faut qu'on le ratatine avant.

Chris se retourna vivement vers un énorme monstre vert dégoulinant. Ce dernier essaya de leur envoyer une sorte de mixture horrible, qui atteint Chris au niveau du bras.

_ Merde ça devient dur ! Balance la potion vite !

Emma jeta la potion dûment préparée sur le démon, ce qui le fit disparaitre dans des flammes bleues-vertes.

_ Et un allié de moins. Dit Emma en se retournant vers Chris. Ca va ton bras ?

_ C'est parti en même temps que lui. Remontons au manoir, je n'aime pas trop trainer dans le coin, on sait jamais.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux au manoir où ils retrouvèrent Piper qui s'occupait de Wyatt.

_ Bon et bien je vous laisse je vais à mon cours. Je reviens vers 18h.

_ Tu sais Em' je préfèrerais vraiment que tu n'aille pas à ces cours. Et si tu tombais sur un démon là-bas ou en revenant ? Franchement je ne suis pas rassuré…

_ Arrête de t'en faire tu es trop protecteur. A ce soir !

Emma sortit de la maison et partit avec sa petite Fiat 500 vers sa fac. Pendant ce temps, Chris ne tenait pas en place au manoir.

_ Il faut que j'appelle cette fille là… je sais plus comment elle s'appelle…

_ Miranda ? Demanda Piper.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Mais pas un mot à Emma d'accord ?

_ Je suis muette. Et Wyatt ne parle pas encore…

_ Merci !

Chris partit donc appeler cette mystérieuse jeune femme, qui arriva 2 heures plus tard au manoir. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Chris, pris dans une grande discussion. Emma arriva vers 18h, en même temps que Phoebe qui rentrait du journal. Paige était dans le salon, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau.

_ Je crois que serveuse ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Mes pieds me font un mal de chien !

_ Courage. Pour ma part mon cours était pourrie.

_ Et moi Elise m'a hurlé dessus toute la journée… Je crois qu'on devrait toutes aller se coucher pour arrêter cette journée pitoyable.

Emma monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans le couloir lorsqu'elle vit Chris et Miranda.

_ A bientôt alors. Dit Chris à Miranda en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ Oui. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en se retournant. Oh Emma ! Salut.

_ J'hallucine là Chris. Dis-moi que j'hallucine ?! Et tu me parlais de démon ?! C'est toi le démon oui ! Flirter avec une de mes amies ?!

Emma était folle de rage et Chris ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

_ Emma mais c'est pas du tout ça…

_ Bravo Chris tu lui as brisé le cœur. Pauvre petite Emma… Dit Miranda en se retournant.

_ Quoi ? Mais que…

Miranda ne ressemblait plus à la jolie jeune femme blonde, mais avait le visage remplie de cicatrices, une peau marron qui était remplie de crevasses. Avant même d'avoir put faire un quelconque mouvement, Chris vit Miranda se rapprocher d'Emma avant de s'éclipser avec elle. Chris eut à peine le temps de sortir de sa torpeur qu'il fut assiégé par les questions des trois sœurs qui venaient d'arriver à sa hauteur.

_ Chris où est Emma ?? Demanda Phoebe.

_ Je sais pas… je… sais pas…

_ Léo ! Appela Piper.

Léo apparut pendant que Chris reprenait quelque peu ses esprits.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec gravité.

_ Emma vient de se faire enlever… Commença Paige. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Chris venait d'envoyer valser une des vases qui se trouvait sur une commode en hurlant.

_ Chris calme toi on va la retrouver. Commença Léo.

_ Tu veux que je me calme ?! Alors qu'elle a disparut ?! Je peux pas ! Pas Emma ! Merde merde merde ! Pas elle ! C'est de ma faute !

Il s'enferma alors dans sa chambre, dans une rage incontrôlable. Phoebe vient frapper à sa porte.

_ Chris ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Dans un geste de la main, Chris ouvrit la porte. Assis sur son lit, pleurant de rage et d'inquiétude, il regarda Phoebe refermer la porte derrière elle.

_ C'est pas ta main qu'à envoyer valser le vase de Piper hein ?

Chris la regarda intensément, comme s'il attendait la sentence.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Je…

_ Vous n'êtes pas cousins n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. Je … je l'ai perdue…

_ C'est ta petite amie ?

_ Oui. Enfin… ça fait un moment que je l'es pas touché ou embrassé à cause de toute cette pagaille du futur… C'est trop compliqué.

_ Et tu l'as blessé en étant avec cette Miranda qui est en fait un super démon et qui a donc embarqué Emma pendant qu'elle était sous le choc.

_ Je l'ai perdue…

_ On va la retrouver Chris. Je te le promets.

_ Non… je l'ai vraiment perdue. De l'intérieur … comment veux-tu qu'un couple résiste à tout ça ? Ca fait des mois qu'on ne peut pas être un couple… Qu'on n'est pas un couple. Et là je l'ai vraiment perdue. Je voulais juste lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire…

_ Allons dans le grenier rejoindre les autres. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup.

_ Phoebe tu…

_ Je me tais.

_ Merci.

Phoebe attrapa alors le bras de Chris et ils s'éclipsèrent dans le grenier.

_ Des informations ? Demanda Chris.

_ Toujours rien. Comment on peut faire ? On peut pas chercher dans tous les enfers… Dit Paige.

_ Mais Emma est télépathe non ? Commença Piper

_ Oui mais…

_ Alors reste à l'écoute. Concentre toi, elle va peut être cherché à te contacter. Ca peut marcher sur une aussi longue distance ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Le pouvoir d'Emma n'est pas fréquent et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'exemple de ce genre. Mais Chris étant son cousin, le lien qui les unie est peut être assez fort. Expliqua Léo.

_ Le lien ? Demanda Chris, plein d'espoir…

Du côté d'Emma…

Emma gisait à moitié inconsciente sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de contacter Chris par la pensée.

_ Le rituel sera bientôt finie p'tite chérie. Bientôt tu n'auras plus mal je te le promets… lui dit Miranda.

_Chris …_

_Emma !_

_Rituel… Proche puits malfaisance. Mal…_

_On arrive !_

Emma tomba inconsciente, ayant épuisé ses dernières ressources.


	5. Coeurs fendus

Chapitre 5 : Cœurs fendus

Emma était toujours inconsciente lorsque Chris et les sœurs arrivèrent sur place. Emma était située sur une sorte de dalle, préparée en offrande à ils ne savaient quel démon. Miranda lui tournait autour, impatiente que cela se termine.

_ Bon ils sont 4 de ce côté et 2 de l'autre. Miranda est près d'Emma. Il faut arriver à… commença Paige.

Mais Chris s'était déjà élancé, lançant 4 potions sur les premiers sbires, qu'il élimina très rapidement. Il se retourna vers Miranda qu'il frappa au visage tandis Piper faisait sauter les deux autres gardes. Chris pris Emma dans ses bras et s'éclipsa vers le Manoir. Les 3 sœurs se retrouvèrent donc seules avec Miranda. Elles commencèrent à dire la formule pour l'éliminer.

_ _Que le rituel s'arrête  
Que Miranda retourne en Enfer de ce fait._

Miranda hurla et fut réduite en cendre.  
Pendant ce temps au manoir, Chris s'était éclipsé avec Emma dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il la déposa sur son lit. Il était tellement furieux et inquiet qu'il réussit à la guérir. Aussitôt qu'Emma commença à reprendre connaissance, Chris sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne, après attendu que les sœurs rentrent et qu'elles lui confirment que Miranda était éliminé. Il leur expliqua qu'Emma allait bien mais qu'elle se reposait.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il était bizarre ? demanda Piper.  
_ Il était très inquiet pour Emma. C'est surement le contre coup. Dit Paige.  
_ Oui, sûrement… Termina Phoebe.  
_ Léo ! Appela Piper.

Léo s'éclipsa avec Wyatt dans les bras.

_ Vous avez retrouvé Emma ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Oui tout est fini et Miranda est éliminée. Dit Paige  
_ Mais Emma n'est pas blessée ?  
_ Et bien pour tout dire, Chris nous a dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se reposait. Continua Phoebe.  
_ Tant mieux. Les Fondateurs étaient inquiets en là-haut.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Emma venant du futur, imaginez qu'elle a dévoilé des éléments du futur sous la torture.  
_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Dit Chris qui venait de descendre.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Emma n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Piper.  
_ Non.  
_ Elle ne mange pas ?  
_ Aucune idée. Je vais faire un tour. Je ne mangerai pas ici.  
_ Ok. Fais attention à toi ! Dit Phoebe.

Trop tard, la porte de l'entrée était déjà refermée et Chris se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sur le pont Golden Gate. Une demi-heure plus tard, Emma l'y rejoint.

_ Piper s'inquiète que tu ne mange pas.  
_ Je n'ai pas faim.  
_ Très bien. Je vais rentrer me reposer.  
_ Très bien.

Emma se retourna prête à s'éclipser.

_ On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Chris.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Je suis désolée.  
_ Pas autant que moi Emma. Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les deux pleuraient, et aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer que ce n'était pas une solution non plus…

_ Tu fais tout à contre sens Christopher Halliwell… dit-elle en s'éclipsant à son tour.

Mais Chris l'avait bien entendu. Nos deux sorciers retournèrent chacun de leur côté, le cœur fendu en deux. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Piper. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Chris et Emma. Ils prenaient grand soin de s'éviter, la rupture qui s'était effectuée le jour d'avant était bien trop récente, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se porter. Ce fut Paige qui réagit la première.

_ Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ?! Bon d'accord Chris tu aurais du dire à Emma que tu flirtais avec une de ses amie, mais Emma ne joue pas la cousine trop protectrice. Ca finira bien par arriver que vous ayez tous les deux quelqu'un dans votre vie. Alors je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous faire la gueule !!  
_ Je doute que ça vienne de là Paige. Mais merci quand même. _Au moins tu ne m'auras trompé qu'une fois…_ lança-t-elle par la pensée à Chris qui baissa alors la tête.  
__ Je n'ai rien fait avec elle. Jamais. Ni avec personne d'autre.  
___ Ca n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Ca ne sert à rien de polémiquer là-dessus. Ca aurait fini par arriver de toute manière. Aucun couple ne peut résister à ça.  
__ Vous pourriez arrêter votre dialogue par la pensée ? Demanda Piper. Dites les choses à voix hautes.

Emma s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, tandis que Chris sortit de la maison.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Demanda Piper à ses sœurs.  
_ Ils doivent régler ça tous seuls. Dit Phoebe.  
_ En espérant qu'ils règlent ça rapidement… soupira Paige.

Quelques mois plus tard :

_ Il est où ton démon ? J'te signal que j'ai cours dans une heure.  
_ Il n'est pas loin Emma. Tu seras à l'heure ne t'en fais pas.  
_ Très bien. Faisons ça en silence s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête.  
_ _On y arrivera donc jamais … _pensa Chris.  
_ _On aurait du y penser avant. Je ne veux plus en parler._ Lui répondit Emma.

Chris se maudit de penser aussi fort près d'elle… Ils trouvèrent rapidement le démon et lui réglèrent vite son compte. Emma s'éclipsa en cours tandis que Chris soupirait en rentrant au Manoir.

_ Alors cette chasse au démon ? Demanda Phoebe avec entrain.  
_ Eliminé. Je monte me reposer. Dit Chris.  
_ D'accord, mais vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose tous les deux. Ca devient invivable…  
_ Désolé. Chris s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, d'où il sortit quelques feuilles. Il sortit son stylo et commença à écrire.


	6. Même si

Chapitre 6 : Même si …

Emma travaillait le morceau que lui avait donné Chris. Ce dernier travaillait sa chanson, pour être certain de la connaitre par cœur.

_ Qui vient jouer ce soir ? demanda Phoebe à Piper.  
_ The Cranberries.  
_ Génial j'adore leur musique ! Dit Paige.  
_ J'ai hâte de voir Chris et Emma monter sur scène. J'espère que ça va un peu les réconcilier… dit Phoebe.

Vers 22h, le P3 était plein à craquer et les Cranberries venaient de monter sur scène. Dans les coulisses, Chris et Emma se préparaient tranquillement. Chris avait mis une chemise toute simple, tandis qu'Emma était en jupe. Phoebe vint les voir vers 23h, la pause du concert allant bientôt arriver.

_ Vous êtes magnifiques ! Vous allez faire un malheur !!  
_ On passe derrière un groupe génial. Il n'est pas de notre génération mais c'est encore bien connu quand on est enfant… Ils sont très bons.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas vous allez très bien gérer. A tout à l'heure !

A 23h10, l'entracte fut annoncé.

_ Tu vas toujours pas me donner les paroles ? Ca serait plus simple pour le ton.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller.  
_ Je n'aime pas me lancer dans l'inconnu…

Les Cranberries arrivèrent dans les coulisses et leur souhaitèrent bon courage. Les lumières étaient éteintes lorsqu'ils montèrent sur scène. Emma s'installa au piano et Chris au micro. Les lumières les éclairèrent alors, ils se regardèrent pour partir en même temps. Les gens continuaient de parler, mais aux premières notes de piano, ils se tournèrent vers la scène. Chris commença à chanter, se mettant sur le ton qu'Emma donnait à la musique. Il chantait en français, les personnes ne comprenaient pas les paroles mais se laissaient portés par la mélodie… Mais Emma comprenait, elle recevait les paroles de Chris telles des décharges électriques. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais n'en fit rien, se laissant juste guider par sa voix.

_ J'aurai voulu t'offrir, le meilleur de tout mon être  
Au lieu de partir, entre nous tout faire renaitre.  
Plutôt que de mentir, aborder nos différences.  
T'aimer autrement qu'à contre sens. (Regard appuyé vers _Elle_)  
Plus jamais devoir choisir, avoir raison ou tord,  
Au-delà de mes faiblesses, j'ai la force d'y croire encore.

Même si, l'amour s'enfuit, j'en inventerais les couleurs.  
S'il est trop tard, pour revenir, je remonterais les heures.  
Et ce dont, je suis fait, tout entier, je saurais te le rendre  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre.  
Tout apprendre.

J'aurais voulu te dire, des mots qui arrêtent le temps,  
Pour nous réunir, nager à contre courant.  
J'aurais voulu t'écrire, tout le poids de mes blessures,  
Devant toi faire tomber mon armure.  
Aller rattraper nos vies, bien avant les remords,  
Au-delà de nos faiblesses, j'ai la force d'y croire encore.

Même si, l'amour s'enfuit, j'en inventerais les couleurs.  
S'il est trop tard, pour revenir, je remonterais les heures.  
Et ce dont, je suis fait, tout entier, je saurais te le rendre.  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre.  
Tout apprendre. (S'approche du piano et _La_ regarde)

Comment devenir sans voir tes pas ?  
Comment définir l'amour sans toi ?  
Et prêt à tous les sacrifices je refuse celui là. (Retourne vers le milieu de la scène)  
J'aurais voulu t'offrir, le meilleur de tout mon être.  
T'aimer autrement, qu'à contre sens.

Même si, l'amour s'enfuit, j'en inventerais les couleurs.  
S'il est trop tard, pour revenir, je remonterais les heures.  
Et ce dont, je suis fait, tout entier, je saurais te le rendre.  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre.  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre…  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre…

Chris et Emma furent applaudis, et les clients leur demandèrent de faire une autre chanson. Ils furent pris au dépourvus, et s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes.

_ Tu veux faire une autre chanson ?  
_ Pourquoi pas Envole- moi ? C'est la seule dont je me souvienne des partitions par cœur.

Ils retournèrent donc sur scène. Ils demandèrent au batteur de bien vouloir jouer pour eux. Chris pris sa guitare tandis qu'Emma retournait au piano. Léo était arrivé au P3, et Phoebe lança une formule de traduction pour qu'ils puissent comprendre les paroles. Ce fut Chris qui commença à chanter.

_ Minuit se lève en haut des tours,  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd.  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures,  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur.

J'ai pas choisi de naître ici,  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui.  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets,  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux (il aperçoit Léo et le fixe intensément).

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi !

Puis se fut Emma qui se mit à chanter, le micro sur le piano.

_ Pas de question ni rébellion,  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés.  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu,  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux.

J'ai pas choisi, de vivre ici,  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon.  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure, (elle regarde également Léo)  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs.

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi !

Léo se sentit très visé par la chanson. Après un petit solo au piano, Emma et Chris chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

_ Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi !

Chris : Me laisse pas là !  
Emma : Emmène-moi !  
Ensemble : Envole-moi !  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas.  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là.  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas !  
Envole-moi !  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi !  
Chris : regarde-moi bien je ne leur ressemble pas !  
Emma : Me laisse pas là ! Envole-moi !  
Avec ou sans toi je n'finirais pas comme ça ! Envole-moi.  
Envole-moi.

Une fois de plus les gens applaudirent, puis se fut le retour de The Cranberries sur scène. Chris et Emma se séparèrent là. Chris rejoignit les 3 sœurs et Léo.

_ Où est Emma ? demanda Phoebe.  
_ Elle est retournée au Manoir, je crois qu'elle doit réviser ses cours et faire une recherche sur un démon que l'on doit éliminer.  
_ Oh. En tous cas, vous êtes géniaux sur scène. Dommage qu'on ait utilisé la formule de traduction seulement pour la deuxième chanson, la première avait l'air magnifique. Dit Paige.  
_ Qui garde Wyatt au Manoir ? Demanda Chris.  
_ J'ai trouvé une nounou l'autre jour. Expliqua Piper.  
_ Digne de confiance ?  
_ Elle a passé tous les tests haut la main.  
_ Tu as pensé à prévenir Emma ?  
_ Pas vraiment non. Je pensais qu'elle resterait ici alors…  
_ Je vais aller vérifier que tout va bien. Je reviens. Dit Chris.  
_ Je viens avec toi. Lui dit Paige.

Ils trouvèrent un coin sans regard pour pouvoir s'éclipser au Manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. Pas de casse, pas de sang…

_ Emma ? Appela Paige.

Aucune réponse.

_ J'aime pas ça… dit Chris. Comment elle s'appelle cette nounou ?  
_ Aucune idée. Montons à l'étage.

Ils montèrent donc discrètement les escaliers. Ils trouvèrent effectivement la nounou dans la chambre de Wyatt.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Paige.  
_ Oui il s'est endormi à 20h. Votre amie est rentrée aussi. Après avoir scruté mon cerveau, elle est partie dans sa chambre.  
_ Mais elle ne répond pas …  
_ Va voir Chris on ne sait jamais.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'Emma et ouvrit la porte discrètement. Il la trouva endormie sur son bureau, entourée de divers livres et d'internet ouvert sur des recherches de démons. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il dégagea un peu le bureau, puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit puis éteint la lumière la lumière de son bureau. Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte silencieusement.

_ Alors ? Lui demanda Paige.  
_ Elle est endormie. Trop de travail à mon avis. On peut retourner au P3.  
_ Très bien. A plus tard Alice.  
_ Je vous attends.

Paige et Chris s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au P3, puis retrouvèrent Phoebe et Piper en pleine discussion.

_ Ah vous revoilà tous les deux ! dit Piper.  
_ Tout va bien ? demanda Phoebe.  
_ Oui. Emma a juste scruté le cerveau de la nounou. Wyatt dort comme un loir. Dit Paige.  
_ Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent encore une heure au P3 avant de retourner au Manoir. Chris fit un détour par la pont Golden Gate où il resta environ une demi heure. Il rentra se coucher vers 2h30 du matin. La maison était très calme, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque Léo l'interpella.

_ Chris.  
_ Léo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Je voudrais te parler de la chanson que vous avez chanté avec Emma.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je me suis senti très visé par ces paroles.  
_ Ben tant mieux, s'était l'effet escompté. Dit Chris avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Léo se retrouva seul dans le hall, avant de s'éclipser lui aussi pour rejoindre les Fondateurs. Le lendemain matin à 8h00, Emma entra en trombe dans la chambre de Chris.

_ Lève-toi ! On va à la chasse ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux.  
_ Emma ? Mais ça peut pas attendre un peu ?  
_ On part à 8h30. Lève-toi si tu veux un petit déjeuner.

Chris grogna mais se leva. L'énergie d'Emma le matin le dépassait. Il espérait que le démon soit aussi fatigué que lui, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que cela n'arrive.

_ C'est quoi ton démon ?  
_ Pas un démon. Un vampire. Alors autant attaquer en journée et le matin. Il sera crevé.  
_ _Génial on sera à armes égales._ Pensa Chris.  
_ T'as cas te coucher plus tôt.  
_ Je me suis couché tôt… ce matin.  
_ Tant pis pour toi. Accélère le mouvement !  
_ Tu voudrais pas faire une trêve dans ta mauvaise humeur contre moi ?  
_ Non. Aller on y va, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc dans une crypte où ils trouvèrent facilement le vampire. Il fut néanmoins beaucoup plus moins vaincu. Voire pas du tout. Ils avaient sous estimé très largement sa force et avaient failli se faire mordre deux fois. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc très rapidement au Manoir et atterrirent dans le salon devant Phoebe qui tentait de travailler.

_ Mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ?  
_ Rien de grave. Un vampire plutôt féroce. Va falloir que je recommence mes recherches.  
_ Pourquoi voulez-vous donc vous attaquer à un vampire ?  
_ Parce qu'il est également très féroce dans le futur… Expliqua Emma.  
_ Vous voulez un coup de main ?  
_ On y retournera plus tard. Si on a un problème on viendra vous cherchez. Dit Chris.  
_ Pas de soucis. Bon vous m'excuserez mais je dois continuer mon article.  
_ Bon courage. Lui dit Emma avant de monter à l'étage.  
_ Je vais aller me recoucher pour ma part, j'ai besoin de sommeil.  
_ Elle n'a rien dit ?  
_ Sur quoi ?  
_ Sur ta très belle chanson qui lui était destinée.  
_ Non…  
_ Dors bien.  
_ Merci.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école de magie, Léo était en grande discussion avec Gidéon.

_ Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'ils font, mais pour le moment, rien de mal.  
_ Ne reste jamais sur des aperçus Léo. Creuse. S'ils veulent sauver Wyatt, mieux vaut savoir de quoi. Et surtout, mieux vaut vérifier que ce n'est pas d'eux.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je ne les lâcherais pas.  
_ JE compte sur toi. Va.

Léo s'éclipsa au Manoir où il retrouve Piper dans la cuisine avec Wyatt.

_ Il a bien dormi ?  
_ Très bien. Apparemment tout s'est bien passé avec la nounou. Même si Emma lui a fait un peu peur.  
_ Il faudra peut être prévenir tout le monde la prochaine fois. S'ils veulent protéger Wyatt, vaut mieux éviter de leur cacher qui le garde.  
_ Effectivement. Bon je te laisse, il faut que je règle quelques affaires au P3. Phoebe garde Wyatt.  
_ Ok. Bonne journée.  
_ Merci.

Léo alla voir Phoebe dans le salon pour être sur qu'elle avait Wyatt à l'œil, ainsi qu'Emma et Chris.

_ Salut Phoebe.  
_ Léo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Rien je traine un peu. Où sont Chris et Emma ?  
_ Chris se repose dans sa chambre et Emma travaille dans la sienne. Pourquoi ?  
_ Juste pour me tenir au courant. Bon et bien je vais retourner voir les Fondateurs. Nous avons quelques situations délicates à régler.  
_ Rien de grave j'espère. Pour la fin du Monde et l'Apocalypse, merci de prévenir quelques jours avant.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas aussi définitif que ça et rien à voir avec vous.  
_ Génial !  
_ _Ca à voir avec eux…  
___ Merci de nous tenir au courant Fondateur.  
___ Emma n'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur moi !  
_ __ Tu pense tellement fort …_

Léo s'éclipsa, énervé par la capacité d'Emma à lire dans les pensées. Cette dernière s'éclipsa d'ailleurs dans la chambre de Chris, où elle le trouva endormi.

_ Chris ! Chris !

Chris se réveilla en sursaut, utilisant sa télékinésie sur Emma, qui eu le réflexe de la contrée par la sienne.

_ Emma ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !  
_ On a un problème…

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Les chansons sont celles de l'album de Grégory Lemarchal « Même si » et « Envole-moi » qui est à la base une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Elles ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ;-)


End file.
